Dear Moony,
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Lily tells her old friend, Remus Lupin, about her life, and the changes that had recently taken place. A letter.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Moony, _

_ I assumed that our charming owl, Venus, would reach you before we got the chance to meet again. As you no doubt know, I have given birth to our beautiful son, Harry, just two days ago. Its so nice to be home, out of St. Mungo's. Little Harry smiled up at me as I was singing to him earlier. He so resembles James; I can't wait for you to get the chance to come over (once the moon wanes, of course)._

_ I suppose that James has told you that we were looking at a home in Godric's Hollow. We put the offer in yesterday, and they've accepted! We would love to show you the place, but even with magic, its a tad bit insane over here, what with all the unpacking, and the baby, and everything else... How about coming 'round for tea on the first of September. I hate to wait so long, but Wormy and Padfoot will be there as well. Hopefully, by then, our lives will have settled down (or as much as they possibly can). _

_ Do, please send a return owl, I so wish to hear from you! James and I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us, especially during these past nine months. I would thank you from the bottom of my heart, but for you, my heart has no bottom. _

_ With love,_

_ Lily_

Lily read through the letter once more, before carefully folding it up and attaching it to the leg of her saw-whet owl, Venus. She stood by the window, watching the majestic bird disappear.

* * *

A/N: This letter was written as an entry into The Letter Competition, on the HPFC forum.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus took a seat upon his bed, heaving a sigh. It was five o'clock in the morning, and Remus had just gotten home. It was the full moon, and he was beyond exhausted. He had found a secluded forest on the edge of his small town, where he made sure that no one was near enough to be harmed.

He put his face in his hands. How could Padfoot think him a spy? But worse than that, for Voldemort! He was stunned by this sudden change of heart. Sirius, who had been one of his very best friends since age eleven! Sirius, with whom he had shared a mutual hatred with Snape!

At least, though Remus, James and Lily still believe me. It was because of them that he had a home to live in, food on his table, and clothes on his back. He had assured them that every Knut would be repaid.

Remus slowly laid on his back, his eyes fluttering closed. At that same moment, Remus sat bolt upright, sighing deeply. _Can I please just get some sleep tonight? _he asked himself. He rose slowly, noticing a sharp tap-tapping noise coming from just outside his bedroom window. His heart leaped in his chest, for the owl belonged to the Potters. _But what would Lily and James be doing writing me letters at this time of night? _Remus released the latch and opened the window, letting both a strong gust of warm summer's air and Venus, the Potters' owl, in.

Venus politely stuck out a leg, to which a scroll of parchment, with _Remus Lupin_ written across it in Lily's writing. He untied the message, sinking onto his bed to read it.

* * *

He finished reading the letter, and smiled for the first time all day. Lily and James were safe, as was little Harry. Perhaps, Dumbledore had been worried about their safety for no reason. And they had invited them for tea! But with a pang, Remus realized that Wormy _and Padfoot_ would also be there. Wormy he could deal with (or at the very least, ignore), but Padfoot. He would be a problem.

Putting aside his internal battle aside, he pulled out a piece of parchment from under a number of large books. Remus uncorked his ink bottle, reaching for his quill, and thought of what to say.

_Dear Lily and Prongs,_

_Congratulations on the baby, and on the house, you must be so proud! And Lily, who wouldn't smile at your singing? If you two ever need help with anything, feel free to ask! What do you think, we're strangers? But tea sounds amazing, thank you. You have no idea how exhausted I am. Next time I see Greyback—_

_And on the matter of Venus: Yes, she is a beautiful bird, but would you try not to send me letters at five o'clock in the morning, especially during full moon. I'm utterly exhausted. _(Remus gave a grim grin, considering whether he should have left out that little criticism. No, he concluded. They'll know what I mean…).

_I hope you all are well. Hoping to meet little Harry Potter soon!_

_Remus_

* * *

_A/N: _Your wish is my command! I've had many requests for a chappie on Lupin's response, so: Voila! Hope you enjoy! I know both of these chaps are short, sorry! R&R please? Love you guys!


End file.
